There are six distinct sensory organs in the mammalian inner ear: the three cristae of the semicircular canals, the two maculae of the saccule and utricle, and the organ of Corti of the cochlea. The organ of Corti is the organ of hearing. The receptor cell for hearing is the hair cell of the cochlea (referred to herein as a hair cell, a sensory hair cell, or a sensorineural hair cell). Hair cells are limited in number and do not regenerate in mammals; damage or death of these cells leads to hearing loss (Edge and Chen, Curr. Opin. Neurobiol., 18:377-382 (2008)). Therapeutic compositions and methods to increase sensorineural hair cell number and/or function in the cochlea are required to address hearing loss.